


I'm Leaving

by Jayteesee



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Martha is underestimated, No Romance, just came to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayteesee/pseuds/Jayteesee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha thought to leave the Doctor before but never did until things really got bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Leaving

When I met him in the hospital, I thought to leave him be, but I didn't. I stayed with him. I risked my life for him, and I had no idea why. He has that effect on people.

I was always saving him, and I would think, "This is dangerous, Martha. You have a family back home, Martha. Don't you want to become a doctor yourself, Martha?"

But I could never bring myself to leave. Not after he got possessed by the sun. Not after he got one of his hearts punctured by those Carrionites with Shakespeare. Not after he turned himself human. Not after we got stuck in the past. I just could not leave. He was my life. I made him that way. I don't know why. He has that effect on people.

I suffered for him. I got stuck in the pod. I got stuck being a maid. I got stuck on a never moving highway. I got stuck in the past. I got stuck with him. He was a magnet, and I was the metal. I don't know why I was so attracted to him. He has that effect on people.

He never actually could see me. Not even in a romantic way but just normally. After all I did, he would still praise Rose like Rose had it tougher than me! Like Rose went through the lengths I did. I never could sit waiting around for him or know he was in danger and stay where I was. Rose never had the Master attack her. Had the Doctor himself attack her. I was never jealous of her. I just thought I never got credit where credit was due. I still stayed with him. The Doctor is unfair. I don't know why. He has that effect on people.

He destroyed my dream life. I could never have my happy ending. I definitely could not get it with the Doctor. I felt like it was time to leave after the Year That Never Was. I had to get out. Something else bad was bound to happen if I stayed. I just felt it in my gut. I don't know why. He has that effect on people. 


End file.
